Resurfacing
by asian-kayse
Summary: Set after chapter 194. Kyoko starts to realize Ren may not be the person he says he is...Meanwhile, someone from Kyoko's past makes an entrance and determines to get what they want from her. With so many problems surrounding Kyoko, will Ren be able to prove he can stay by her side? Or will he end up hurting her like so many others before him? RenxKyoko
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody! This is my first EVER FanFiction so I'm hoping you guys like it! I am such a HUGE fan of Ren and Kyoko and I JUST COULDN'T WAIT for chapter 195 to come out, so I decided to write my own ending. Please read and review! I'm open to any criticism as long as you agree with me. **** Just kidding!...maybe…**

**This story takes place right after chapter 194. If you haven't read it yet, I strongly suggest you do! And if you haven't read any Skip Beat chapters at all then I suggest you stay out of my sight unless you live near a hospital. :D Enjoy!**

**I do not own Skip Beat. Obviously. *falls to knees and dramatically asks "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"* **

'_This…isn't Cain Heel. But…it isn't Tsuruga-san either... It's almost like…he's…another person…'_

Kyoko was pinned underneath Ren, and both were currently playing their Heel sibling roles. But things had quickly changed when Kyoko's phone went off and "her brother" threw it across the room in a jealous rage. He was now on top of Kyoko, demanding answers as to why she had been in contact with Sho Fuwa. Kyoko was shocked at how the situation turned out. It didn't even feel like they were acting anymore. She was starting to get nervous.

Suddenly, Kyoko realized why she felt so anxious. She remembered this feeling…she had felt it when she watched her beloved sempai fight those hoodlums that hit on her in her Setsu outfit. How could she forget? His face was permanently etched into her mind. His fluid movements, that terrifying scowl, and those eyes... Kyoko had never seen a man so focused on hurting someone else. The eyes that were so kind and gentle had turned into something totally different, as if they had seen other violent situations before and were used to it. They were indifferent, yet determined. They were possessive, and they didn't let any action go unnoticed. When they turned their attention towards you, you were struck with fear and you couldn't look away, because they spoke a silent message to you: _"You are mine."_

And now those eyes were focused onto a new victim, and while they didn't show any murderous intent, they did make it evident that they planned to devour.

"You're…not answering me? Can you even deny it?" Ren accused as he held "his sister" down on the bed. He clenched his jaw, furious. Furious at Sho Fuwa for placing himself in Kyoko's heart, furious at Kyoko for allowing him in, and last of all, furious at himself for breaking character and forcing the only woman he ever loved to explain herself. He knew Kyoko was freaking out, and he also knew that demanding answers from her about her relationship with Fuwa would confuse her and possibly complicate the already delicate relationship that she had with Ren, but he didn't care. He just couldn't stand the closeness between her and that stuck up teen singer. Somehow, one way or another, Ren was going to make her realize what Sho was doing to her and separate her from that arrogant brat for good.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Ren heard Kyoko say with her velvety Setsu voice. He was so busy contemplating how he would carry out his plan that he didn't realize the roles had been reversed. Whereas before Ren was on top of Kyoko, interrogating her with the power of brute strength, Kyoko had somehow managed to flip him onto his back and was now straddling him and licking her lips. _'I need to figure out why Tsuruga-san is acting this way,' _Kyoko thought. '_Perhaps he's added a second personality to Cain Heel that I wasn't aware of? Or maybe this is a second personality of Tsuruga-san… Whatever the case is, I want to learn more about this man. If anyone can squeeze information from a man, it would be Setsuka.'_

"Are you jealous, nii-san? It's a good look. It suits you. Maybe I should get calls from insolent stalkers more often…" Setsu giggled. Then she pouted confusedly. "But...nii-san…you weren't like this before. You were never this animated when the boys at school got too close. Perhaps you're finally realizing…what…we…could…be…hmm?" Setsu emphasized every pause with a perfectly manicured point to Cain's chest.

Ren's eyes widened at Kyoko's straight-forwardness. Was his innocent angel really this capable of being so seductive? The thought put Ren on edge as he imagined her looking at Sho Fuwa with the same predatory gaze. His eyes narrowed and he snatched the tiny wrist in front of him. He pulled Kyoko down so that her face was merely inches away from his. "Don't change the subject. What were you doing with that snot nosed brat? How did he ever get you into his car?" Ren breathed his words onto Kyoko's face, intending for them to be threatening. To his surprise, however, Kyoko smirked. "_Now _who's changing the subject? Why are you so adamant about denying your feelings? I know you want me. Why else would be acting this way?" She straightened and flipped her hair back for emphasis. "But, if I'm wrong and you _don't _want me, then I suppose I could call that insistent stalker back and have some fun." Kyoko had planned on exposing Ren's alternate character by making him jealous. She thought she could handle whatever answer "Cain" gave her, but she forgot all about the Emperor of the Night.

Ren tried to keep his cool throughout Kyoko's little speech, but hearing her considering running off to Fuwa was the straw on the camel's back. Envisioning Kyoko in her Setsu outfit meeting up with that hormonal volcano was enough to bring Kuon out. Ren flipped Kyoko so that he was on top again. "So you want to know how I feel about you, hmm?"

Kyoko smiled, unaware of the present danger. "Hit me with your best shot."

Kyoko's words made Kuon angry somehow. He didn't like to be demeaned. He needed to gain control of situation again. He wasn't used to losing a fight. Growling, he came down on her and crushed her smile with the fiercest kiss he could muster. '_Interesting…' _Kyoko thought. '_So Tsuruga-san really _did _create and alternate Cain. The original Cain would never hurt his sister like this.' _Kuon darted his tongue into Kyoko's mouth. Kyoko blushed. _'Tsu-Tsuruga san! No, wait…Cain nii-san…' _Although she was acting, she hadn't prepared herself for such passion. Still, she reminded herself that she _was_ just acting after all. '_I…I have to kiss him back…but how? He won't let me!' _Kyoko winced as Kuon's kisses became rougher, deeper.

"Nng…nii-san? Ouch!" Kyoko exclaimed as Kuon bit down on her lip. He gazed up at her through his eyelashes. "What?" he said. "You wanted to know how I felt about you, and I'm showing you. I'm just doing what you asked me to. You're right; I don't know why I ever kept my feelings down for so long. It feels so good to let them out. Have you ever been kissed like this? Surely you have, what with all those 'insistent stalkers.' Well, too bad for them. They're never going to be able to touch you as well as I'm going to. I'm going to make you mine tonight, and by the time I'm through with you, you'll forget you ever even gave them a second glance."

Kuon's words had the desired effect. Kyoko trembled. Make her his? What did that mean? She didn't mean for things to get this far. She had to stop him somehow. But he was just…too…strong…!

Kuon smiled evilly as he watched the little girl squirm uncomfortably underneath him. He wouldn't let her get her way _this _time. Slowly, he guided Kyoko's wrists to the top of the headboard, forcing them above her head. Holding both her wrists in one hand, he used the other to caress her pale cheek. Gently, he replaced his hand with his lips and kissed Kyoko on the sensitive spot right below her ear on her jaw. He then moved his hand bit by bit down her arm…then her stomach…then her waist…slowly feeling her smooth skin as if he were too shy to touch it. He stopped mid-thigh, admiring the easy access of her outfit. Chortling, he whispered, "I can feel you quivering. Is it excitement? Or fear?" he pulled himself closer to her. "The first thing we need to do," he said huskily. "…is get these bothersome clothes off!" Kyoko's eyes widened. "No!" she screamed. What was he thinking?! Kyoko couldn't possibly give herself to a man whom she was only _acting _with! He should have known that better than anyone, considering it was _he _whom she promised to keep her chastity. Faced with the not-so-thrilling prospect, Kyoko suddenly found the strength to push Kuon off of her. Feeling the tears stinging at the back of her eyes threatening to spill over, she ran to the balcony. She didn't want him to see her cry and realize just how much power he had over her. Flinging open the sliding glass door, Kyoko ran to the edge of the railing, not caring about the chilling night air, and focusing instead on taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Kyoko couldn't believe that her sempai would go to such lengths just to stay in character! To think that he would actually consider sleeping with Kyoko, even though they were acting, just for the sake of fulfilling a role made Kyoko wonder exactly how serious Ren was about acting. It both frightened her and filled her with admiration. Just then, Kyoko felt a shiver run down her spine.

"You shouldn't be out here without a coat. You know how sensitive your skin gets…" Kuon wrapped his arms around Kyoko, tightly. "Of course, I could just warm you up myself…"

Kyoko Shrugged Kuon off. "Stop…you…with me…this is wrong, and you know it. I'm sorry I ever suggested it." Ren sensed the double meaning in her words, and it hurt him. He couldn't stand the distance between them, and it wasn't just physical. Kyoko had never seen him as a man; only a teacher. Kuon fumed as he grabbed Kyoko's shoulder and spun her around.

"I'm tired of your teasing. You walk around in these skimpy little outfits and you hang on to me any chance you get, and you expect me to just sit here and do nothing? You said it yourself. Why should I keep my distance?" He backed her up into the railing, trapping her in his arms. Kyoko's heart thumped in her chest.

"I have to…go…cook dinner…" Kyoko stuttered as she tried to escape, but Kuon's strong arms shoved her back.

"Cain!" Kyoko's eyes snapped shut as her head was jerked back and her Setsu wig got knocked off. Her eyes widened as she leaned over the rail and tried to catch it. When it fell to the street below, both she and Kuon stared at it for a full minute. She turned towards him with enlarged eyes, wondering how Ren would react to the change in script. As they made eye contact, Ren blinked as he finally realized just what he was doing to Kyoko and resurfaced, pushing Kuon back into the shadows. He cleared his throat.

"I…um…your hair looks a little messed up," Ren said, expressionless. He turned away swiftly and crawled into bed, secretly panicking and thinking of how he could possibly fix the situation.

After Ren walked off, Kyoko released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Walking across the hotel room, she grabbed a blanket to cover her hair with and went to retrieve the wig, hoping that the drama with the Heel siblings was over. '_I'll never use Setsu to interrogate her brother ever again.'_

_Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the stressed actors, a camera flashed on a discreet street corner nearby, capturing every moment of the tense encounter and recording it for future reference. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who have read my story! It's my first, so I was really glad to get your reviews! I'm really excited about this story.**

**So here's the 2nd chapter. In my personal opinion, I think it's better than the first. But of course, my opinions don't matter! YOURS do! So please read and tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Skip Beat. Obviously. *falls to knees and dramatically asks "Whyyyyyyyy!"**

_(This chapter was posted for you gorgeous reviewers by her super special awesome friend Saria Forest14 ;P)**  
**_

* * *

**-Chapter 2-  
**

* * *

****

"Have you got the film?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I must say, she has been busy, hasn't she? Doesn't seem as much of the crybaby she was before." The man answered.

The woman scoffed. "Not exactly something I would be proud of. She's a whore; did you catch what she was wearing? But I guess that's what all the young aspirers wear these days. When you have no talent, you have to sell something else."

The man frowned at his partner. "Come now, you can't say she doesn't have _any _talent. I think she's pretty good…"

"Of course _you_ would think that," she snapped. "This is no time to get soft, idiot. Remember what we're here for. The deadline is almost up. If we don't keep up our end of the bargain, then our entire career will be ruined."

"Yes, yes, I understand dear," he sighed, "but I just think that we might not be going at this the right way. I mean, there are other ways we can fulfill our end. Blackmail doesn't really seem like a good idea…"

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing. And trust me; she wouldn't refuse any offer I give her. Her personality type doesn't allow for her to fight back. It's one of the things I can count on from her. She's a people pleaser." She crossed her arms.

"_She won't fail me…"_

* * *

The next day was awkward for Kyoko and Ren, to say the least. Last night's affairs had them both frazzled. But they both knew that they had to continue playing their roles, lest they wanted to risk their professionalism. The life of a top-rate actor was a tough one. It didn't allow for such distractions as personal lives.

Kyoko got out of bed that morning as quietly as she could. '_The longer he sleeps, the more time I have to prepare myself and get into character.' _She got into the shower and started to get ready for the day.

Ren heard Kyoko get up and enter the shower. '_Good,' _he thought, '_the longer she thinks I'm asleep, the more time I have to prepare myself and get into character.' _Ren thought about what happened the night previous and mentally kicked himself for scaring Kyoko. The look in her eyes when he knocked her Setsu wig off reminded him of her innocence. It wasn't her fault that the president insisted she wear such revealing and enticing outfits. It wasn't her fault that she was so irresistible. It wasn't her fault men fell all over her when they saw her. It wasn't her fault Ren was in love with her-Ok, so maybe she held some fault in _that_ area. But he knew that Kyoko would never purposely hurt him; it wasn't in her nature.

He somehow needed to remedy the situation. But how? He couldn't act like last night didn't happen; no way would both of them forget anything that occurred any time soon. And he couldn't apologize either; that would imply that he tried to seduce Kyoko on purpose, and his pride as the number one most desirable man in Japan would be jeopardized.

'_No…this isn't about me, or my pride. I have to make things right with me and Kyoko before I end up driving the wedge between us even deeper. But…if I _really _want us to get closer, than I shouldn't frighten her by showing her I love her…Still, it wouldn't help us if I don't apologize…Argh, what am I supposed to do?!' _Ren tossed in his bed, trying to relieve some of his stress by rolling over a couple of times, like he'd often seen Kyoko do.

That was the sight Kyoko was greeted with when she came out of the bathroom after her shower. It shocked her for a few moments before she bit her lip and tried to keep herself from busting out laughing. '_I don't think I was supposed to see nii-san this way…' _she thought as she calmed herself down with a few silent deep breaths. '_There, that's better,' _she smiled as she regained her composure. Unfortunately, gravity had chosen that exact moment to push Ren out of the bed, as he accidently rolled himself a little too far. '_Oh no…' _Kyoko thought as she doubled over in a fit of giggles.

Ren was momentarily stunned. "Wha..." he exhaled as he blinked and realized Kyoko was laughing at him. "Setsu…" he glowered. Setsuka glanced up at her brother between her giggles. She knew she was supposed to be scared when he looked at her like that, but his look only reminded her of what he was trying to cover up, and that just made her laugh harder.

"Nii…nii…san…you...ha ha…fell…ha ha…I've…ha ha ha…never seen you look so flustered!" She crawled over to him and hugged his waist. "I'm sorry nii-san…but you have to admit, it _was _pretty funny," she kissed his cheek. "Ok, now get up. We have to be at the studio in an hour and you haven't eaten breakfast or taken a shower yet."

Kyoko smiled to herself as she walked away. Ren falling off the bed was the perfect excuse to pretend like nothing happened. Besides, Setsuka wouldn't hold a grudge on her brother unless he put her before himself. She hated fights with her brother; so in order to keep peace with him and show him that she loves him, she would act as if last night was just a memory. '_That way, nii-san won't be stressed and I can continue to be by his side.'_

Ren lay on the floor for a minute after Kyoko had left, still feeling the heat of her sisterly kiss on his cheek. He knew that Kyoko was trying to please him, and it made him feel even guiltier that he forced himself upon her. '_Well… this _is_ really the best solution. Acting as if it never happened means that I won't have to come up with an explanation for why I did what I did. Out of sight, out of mind…This means I have to keep my face void of emotion.'_

* * *

"Did you get a shot of her kiss?" she said as she leaned over her partner to see his camera.

"Yes," he sighed, "and from this angle it looks like she's grinding on him and whispering in his ear. Happy?"

She smiled. "Exceedingly so…"

* * *

Cain and Setsuka Heel arrived on set thirty five minutes late, but did anyone reprimand them for it? No one would dare. Everyone looked at the director and felt pity for him. But only the director knew that the actor wouldn't intentionally hurt him; still, he trembled as he watched the actors glide across the floor to meet him. '_These guys are the real deal…' _he thought, his face turning blue.

"Cain-san…um…well, we are sort of running just a tad bit behind schedule…so if you would please go to makeup…" The rest of the director's sentence was cut off as Cain brushed past him and went to the makeup station.

Ren wasn't being rude as an actor; he knew that filming needed to finish as soon as possible while they had the space and actors available, and he was really cooperating with the staff. But as Cain Heel, rushing off while the director was speaking made it seem the actor didn't care for anything he had to say. So really, arriving late on set was good for both production and Cain Heel's image.

Kyoko knew this, and was awed at her sempai's brilliant ideas. She smiled to herself as she sat down in the director's chair on set. She crossed her legs, making herself comfortable. She looked like a rock goddess, in her skinny red leather pants, black lacy mid-riff showing turtleneck and high heeled boots. She had her wig down today; the fall from the railing filled the wig with dirt and loose gravel that Kyoko had to brush out. When she put it on that morning, it wouldn't go back to its original side ponytail. Kyoko reminded herself to ask Jelly to fix it when she had the chance. She ran her gloved fingers through it, admiring the realistic texture. She smiled at it, thinking about how fortunate she was to have gotten this job. As she smiled, the glint from her metal lip piercing caught the light and shined in a certain actor's eye.

Murasame made his way over to Kyoko on the director's chair. "Hmm…so you're a director as well? You'd be a pretty good one, I bet." Setsu glanced at the arrogant actor. "The director won't mind," she said. "He and nii-san…have an arrangement." Murasame followed the young girl's eyes as she looked affectionately at her "older brother." He frowned.

Murasame didn't like that pretend English actor one bit. He had never heard of the name "Cain Heel" before this movie. He didn't get it. Why did that man have the director wrapped around his finger? I mean, sure, he's intimidating, but where did the director find such a scary human being in the first place?

There were a lot of mysteries surrounding the Heel siblings as well. For one thing, if they were English, then why did they both look pure Japanese? Besides Setsuka's hazel eyes (which Murasame found strangely familiar), neither of them looked like they had an ounce of English blood.

And they were so familiar with eachother, as if they were lovers, not siblings. They were both very attractive, despite their rough style, and every time anyone tried to get close to one of them, the other one would be right there, daring them to come any closer. It was much more than sibling possessiveness; it was as if neither of them wanted anyone to pop the impenetrable bubble they had placed around themselves.

All in all, Murasame didn't like Cain Heel one bit. He absolutely detested his relationship with his "little sister." He had corrupted her. It was a shame that the young woman was blinded by her brother's twisted affection. The humiliation Cain brought upon Murasame when he dangled him from the highest place on set factored with the greediness he showed towards his cute little sister gave Murasame all the motivation he needed to hit on Setsuka.

"And what sort of arrangement is that, eh?" he asked Setsu. She broke away from her trance and looked at Murasame like she just remembered he was talking to her. "Isn't it obvious?" she questioned. "Nii-san gets what he wants because he's a brilliant actor. The director would be a fool not to do what nii-san asks. And nii-san doesn't even have to ask; when you're that great, people just _know _what you like. If you achieve even half of the talent nii-san has, maybe you could expect the same treatment someday."

She smiled at Murasame. The poor actor was so affected by her alluring smile that he forgot to take offense. However, the actress that had arrived next to Murasame had heard every word, and because she had a huge secret crush on the actor, she glared at Setsuka.

"Murasame-kun is a way better actor than Heel-san! I've never even heard of your brother before this movie! And if you haven't noticed, Heel-san isn't the main actor in this movie; Murasame-kun is! _He _should be the one getting special treatment, _not _your brother!" the small framed girl shouted. The cast and crew all watched as the brave young actress stood up to the scary teen.

Setsu surprised everyone with a smile. "Then why isn't he getting any?" she asked with silky voice. "Oh, I know why. Because nii-san _is _more important. You can't have a good murder mystery without a good murderer, can you? Sometimes, if not all the time, the villain is much more important than the hero." She winked; Murasame swallowed.

Ren noticed all the commotion and went towards Kyoko to investigate. "Speak of the devil…" one of the camera men whispered to his friend. Cain glared at him.

"What's going on, Setsu?" he asked, in English. "Nothing," she replied back, in the same language. "These annoying actors were just insisting that they're better than you. Isn't that ridiculous?" she laughed amusedly. He scoffed with her. "When will these Japanese realize how small they are?"

Though none of the cast or crew could speak English fluently, Murasame caught the word "Japanese" and knew that they were downgrading them.

"Don't put down Japanese actors just because you're English! If anyone saw you, they'd immediately think you're full Japanese. And don't pretend you don't understand us either! Why do you have your little sister translate for you?! You can understand us just fine! Why does she need to be here?!" he fumed.

Setsuka stopped laughing and slowly looked at the angered actor. "Duh," she said, in Japanese. "Because he likes my voice. Don't you, nii-san?" she purred as she stroked his arm. Cain smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he said, gruffly. Murasame clenched his jaw and stared him down for several moments before the director came up to them.

"Great!" he squeaked, nervously. "We're all here! My, Cain-san, your makeup looks wonderful! Splendidly done! Let's say we start filming, yes?"

Things on set were tense for the rest of the day. No one had the courage to stand within fifteen feet of the siblings, now that they knew exactly how close they were. If Lory Takarada had seen what transpired, he would have been very happy indeed.

Ren and Kyoko were pleased with the performance they gave. They were also happy to realize that the incident of the previous night hadn't affected their professionalism. Maybe things could go well with them, if neither one brought up the subject again. It seemed that their lives had gone back to normal.

_But if there's anything we can expect from life, it's the unexpected. _


End file.
